I Loved You First
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set in Neverland. After an encounter with the Lost Ones Emma finds herself in a cave, an injured Hook with her. And of course it's not enough that the pirate has to have stitches, no he keeps flirting with her - like there is no tomorrow. One-shot. Captain Swan


**Warning! Long Author's Not, you can skip it and read it afterwards or not at all but this needed to be said.**

_**A/N: Hey there!**_

_**This one-shot was inspired by two posts on tumblr and one scene of **__"Tangled"__**. **_

_**There is one that says that it would be amazing when there would be a scene like the one up on the beanstalk just that this time Emma takes care of Hook. - I don't find that post anymore, I'm sorry T.T**_

_**The scene of **__"Tangled"__** is the one where Rapunzel heals Flynn's hand. - Well, we all know **__that__** scene, right? ;)**_

_**And then there is one that says when they kiss Emma should kiss him first but when they confess their feelings for each other Killian should be the one who says it first because when Emma has said it first Neal just said it back and Emma was left alone. - That's this post by xarrya (**__** post/52437938273/headcanon**__**).**_

_**And I don't know what I have done!**_

_**I started writing and though "**__Nice, won't be more than 1,500 words__**" and now look at it. I know it's not one of those 7,000 words monsters but still - for me this is really LONG, okay?!**_

_**So after I re-read my story (looking for mistakes) I realized it kinda resembles yunen's one-shot "black, black is love's potion" I asked her if it would be okay to publish it and she said yes so here it is. Anyway I really hope that it is still somekind of, you know, my work and I really hope you like it because I loved writing it and I had SO many feels - that was crazy - I hope you have some too :)**_

_**Also I think there are some other fanfictions out there dealing with Neverland and injured!Hook and I think my subconscious **__might__** brought some other ideas of the brilliant geniuses who wrote those in this piece so I apologize for it and hope it's still "good"/original enough for you to like it.**_

**I Loved You First**

The rain is pouring outside as Emma and Hook enter the cave. The savior has drapped her arm around the pirate and supports him while he stumbles into the cave and then onto the ground and into one of the cave walls. He gasps for air and presses his hand onto his chest. With a sigh Emma takes off her wet jacket and moves over to Hook.

"Take off your shirt," she says and he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You want to do it now? Tell me, does a good fight put you in the right mood?" Emma rolls her eyes.

"Do you really think I brought you here just so you can pull off the "I'm the toughest guy here" shit? Because that doesn't work on me. I saw your wound, now let me help you," she says while she bends down next to him.

"That's not necessary," he replies and looks into her eyes with that mocking expression of his but she just raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Really?" she asks and presses her hand against his wound. He lets out a painful moan and Emma feels really bad because as she hears his voice she forgets for his wound and thinks of _things_ she shouldn't be really thinking of right now. "Take off your shirt," she demands and he obeys. But as he lifts his arm he lets ot another painful moan.

"Well, love, apparently you have to help me with the undressing part." She sighs, then she helps him out of his coat and when he leans back again she opens his vest with skillful fingers. She takes a moment to admire herself because her hands are steady and not shaking at all while she feels like crazy because she doesn't undress any random man, no, she undresses Captain Killian bloody-fucking "Hook" Jones. When his vest is done her gaze flickers to his piercing blue eyes and the way he looks back at her makes her feel all giddy because he looks at her in a way that makes her think of so many inappropriate things that she can't help but blush.

"What would I give to know what you're thinking right now," he says and she rolls her eyes, undoes his shirt and takes it off without regard for his wound. He moans painfully and Emma smirks shortly, but her grin fades as soon as she sees his injury. It's a deep, still bleeding cut that runs from his right shoulder to the upper middle of his chest, it's not deadly but it will leave a nasty scar and it definitely needs to be stitched. Tentative she touches his chest right under his wound and he takes in a sharp breath. Even though Emma knows perfectly that the only thing that matters right now is to take care of his cut she can't help but notice that his upper body is pretty... _impressive_. Upon other terms she probably would have run her fingers up and down his buff torso but now, now she just touches the skin near his wound but her fingertips still feel like they are set on fire and the way he squirms underneath her fingers isn't really helpful.

"Could you please hold still for one second?" she growls and touches his skin but he just winces again.

"Why would I? It bloody hurts!" he responds and she grabs his shoulders and pins him at the cave floor. He groans again.

"Stop acting like a baby!" she orders and he opens his eyes, an amused look on his face.

"Have you seen how deep the cut is?" the pirate replies and she rolls her eyes _again_.

"You will survive. I'm taking care of it _and_ it's really not _that_ deep," she explains brusquely, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"You are a terrible liar, Swan," he says and Emma just raises one eyebrow. He would survive this and the wound really isn't that bad. It just doesn't look like it would heal by itself.

"I'm not lying... Your wound just..." She stops. When she doesn't stitch it he might just bleed to death. She swallows as finally all the fallouts of their little run-in with the Lost Ones dawn her.

"Just what, Swan?" he prompts and she looks from his wound to his eyes and back again.

"Your wound just has to have stitches," she finally says and the pirate nods.

"My satchel. Somewhere in it are needle and thread." Surprised she opens the satchel he always carries with him. He did so back in the Enchanted Forest and now on Neverland he does too. As she rummages around in his bag she finds many things. Next to what feels like thousands of different potions are some other things and then finally she finds the two things she's looking for.

"Why do you carry that stuff with you?" she asks as she moves back to him but he just smirks at her.

"I know Neverland like the back of my hook." Emma raises one eyebrow, _not funny_. "Those-" He nods to needle and thread in her hands. "- are like my life assurance. Hand me my flask, love?" Flabbergasted she stares at him.

"Now is really not the time for a drink," she says but when he gives her another pleading look she sighs and hands him the flask. Smirking he takes a sip, then he spills the rest over his chest and winces when the liquor meets his open wound. He closes his flask again and places it next to him, then he looks back at Emma who looks back and forth at the tools in her hands and his wound skeptically.

"Have you ever stitched yourself?" she suddenly asks and looks up to him. Killian raises one eyebrow, amusement shimmers in his eyes.

"Do I look like I could?" he says and lifts his hand and hook as far as it is possible without hurting himself too much. Emma grimaces.

"I'm sorry," she says and he just smiles at her.

"No worries, love." When Emma still hesitates to stitch him up he speaks up again. "Never done this before?" She shakes her head.

"No, never," the savior confesses.

"Just calm down, take a deep breath and stitch me up," he says but she just looks up at him and then back at his wound.

"I could hurt you." He chuckles and she shoots him a death glare.

"I've had worse," the pirate states and Emma rolls her eyes while she lets the needle penetrate his skin. He flinches and she looks up at him her expression shows something between amusement and concern.

"Oh really?" she taunts and the handsome pirate underneath her lifts one eyebrow.

"Are you mocking me?" he asks and Emma shrugs while she sets for the next stitch.

"I don't know, you tell me." They exchange a brief look and a smirk, then they fall silent for a few minutes which are used by Emma to stitch his wound. The only sound that can be heard is the rain outside the cave and he uses the silence to watch her and he is so lost in her appearance that he almost doesn't feel the needle penetrating and leaving his skin again and again. Previously one man of his crew would have stitched him but Emma is a more than welcomed change. Especially when she looks like that, her hair still wet from the rain, some strands forming soft curls, a concentrated look on her beautiful face. He could have stared at her forever but apparently she doesn't feel as comfortable as he with the silence between them.

"How could this even happen to you?" she asks and he chuckles which causes her to press him back to the ground and shoot him a warning look.

"Got distracted." Amazed he watches her lips as a beautiful smile ghosts over them. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing," she replies and he knows she's lying.

"... Swan?" he prompts and she stares at his wound and her hands while she continues working, unwilling to look into his too blue eyes.

"It's just... You were the one who told me to never take my eyes off of my opponent," she finally says and he smiles because she has listened to him, something she usually doesn't. Probably because about sixty percent of the things that leave his mouth are innuendoes.

"Well that's a little bit hard for me when I have to worry about your safety," he smirks and she stops stitching him up but he can see the blush that makes its way to her cheeks and color them in a lovely pink.

"You were worried about me?" she asks, her voice calm but quiet. He cocks his head.

"Of course I was. You and I both know perfectly that they could have killed you easily." Her head snaps up and she glares at him.

"I'm no bad fighter!" she defends herself and he chuckles again.

"I never said you were. I just implied that they are better." She scoffs. "I don't mean to upset you, Emma. The only thing I say is that you need to practice." Emma's blush deepens, she bites her lower lip and looks at him curiously.

"And you would teach me?" she asks and he raises both of his eyebrows.

"I would love to, lass. But your father is a hell of a fighter so you might want to learn from him?" It's not that he doesn't want to teach her. Actually he finds himself more and more comfortable with her around. He starts to deeply _like_ her and not just because he wants to, well, bed her. Emma shakes her head.

"He would treat me with kid gloves," she explains and the pirate smirks.

"He is your father, he just wants to protect you." Then he looks at her curiously. "And what makes you think I won't?" She shrugs, looking at his wound again. Without second thought he reaches out his hand and touches her face softly, tilting her chin up. "Tell me, Emma."

"You want me to be able to defend myself, no matter what the circumstances are, I think," she says, her voice unsure.

"And your father doesn't?" The blonde sighs.

"Can't you just be happy I want you to teach me?" she asks with another roll of her sparkling green eyes and he smirks.

"Alright." He lets go off her but she still looks into his ocean blue eyes. "I would love to be your teacher, lass," he says and when the silence falls over them again she feels no longer uncomfortable with it.

"I'm done," she says after a few minutes and he grabs his flask again and pours the rest of his rum over his wound. Then he eyes her too long sleeved light blue shirt. "What?"

"Rip it." She stares at him dumbfounded.

"Hook, now's really not-" He interrupts her before she can say anything that would make him think of her in a less dressed state because he is not really in the condition to do something against certain _things_ right now. And she really doesn't have to know about her power over him.

"I know. Just dab it, aye?" Emma sighs again.

"Alright." She tugs on one of her sleeves, once, twice, but it doesn't rip. "Little help here," she says and looks at him with her incredibly beautiful eyes.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of ripping of your clothes," he quips and she blinks twice before she answers him.

"Shut up," she says and looks down but he still sees the smile on her lips. While Emma holds her sleeve in her hand he rips off a part of it with his hook and starts dabbing his own wound but after a few dabs she takes the fabric out of his hand and does it herself.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks eventually.

"What?" she asks back, blinking a few times.

"Taking care of me. You could have just left me here." Her green eyes look at him almost offended and the following dabs are pretty painful.

"If you think I would do that then you don't know me at all." Suddenly she stills her movements and just stares at his chest.

"Did I hurt you, lass?" he asks worried. She shakes her head and looks up again and even though she said he didn't hurt her there are unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, it's just..." She shakes her head again.

"What?" The silence that fills the cave now is full of curiosity and unspoken words. "Tell me, Emma," he murmurs and lifts his hand so it covers hers.

"Why would I leave the only one who ever came back for me?" she asks and he looks at her while his fingers draw soft circles on the back of her hand. The moment is heavy, filled with emotions and that his touch burns like fire on her skin doesn't help her _not_ to think about that the man who lies half-naked in front of her is in fact the only one who ever came back for her. She knows by now that he came back because of his memory of Neal but both of them know that Emma was the one who made him think about what he wants. And he wanted to help, to become a better person. For Baelfire - and for _her_. They stare into each other's eyes, loose themselves in them and he feels that she comes closer, so close that he can feel her breath brushing over his lips. But just as her eyes flutter close one of Neverland's beasts lets out one of its inhuman, terrifying cries and she immediately draws back from him.

"W-we should go back to your ship," Emma stammers and stands up, her hand slips of his chest but he grabs it again. Again their skins burn like fire and there is this almost touchable spark between them but she blows out the flame by drawing back her hand one more time. He sighs, sensing her sudden insecurity. She has revealed so much of herself and her feelings for him this night not with words, but with her touches and non-verbal communication and it makes her uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Not during the night." Again silence fills the cave, the rain still falls to the ground in front of the entrance. Emma settles down next to him but keeping a certain safety distance. "Emma?"

"What?" she replies in a cold distant tone that makes him sigh.

"Don't," he simply says. Emma looks at him, annoyance in her gaze.

"Don't what?" she almost growls.

"Push me away again. I almost died." And with that her wall is gone again and Emma laughs quietly while he stares at her in amazement. Her laughter is so rare and it fills him with a strange happiness that makes him want to grab her and dance with her in the pouring rain. He is the one who breaks down her walls again and again and she is the one that makes him Killian Jones again. With her around there is no Captain Hook. There is just him.

"You're such a drama queen!" she laughs and he frowns because he doesn't know what that means. Still smiling she reaches out her hand to touch him but she draws back before she can do so. She shifts around on the ground, apparently torn between the wish to come closer and her instincts that tell her to stay away. The moment she increases the gap between them is the moment he groans in frustration and pulls her closer to him again by grabbing her wrist.

"You can't just brush it of this time!" he growls and suddenly his lips form words he didn't know he even wanted to say but as they leave his lips it feels right and he doesn't regret saying a single one of them. "You and I both know perfectly that there is something going on between us. And I don't know what it is exactly but I know I have feelings for you. Feelings I never wanted to feel again since Milah died." He pauses for a moment as he sees the frightened and insecure look in her beautiful green eyes. "Please tell me it's not just me feeling this!" he says and the way he looks into her eyes is so intense that she think he looks into her soul. That he sees right through her and into her heart which beats so fast and painfully inside her chest that she thinks it is about to explode. She desperately wants to respond but she finds herself in needs of words. She tries to respond, she really tries but she just opens and shuts her mouth again and again without finding the words she wants to say. She wants to yell him in his face that it's not just him, that she feels exactly the same about him and that she is scared because of that but she is absolutely speechless. No one has ever told her something like that before. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and tries again to say the words that lie on the tip of her tongue. She is surprised when the words really find their way out of her mouth.

"No, it's not just you," she blurts out and opens her eyes again. He looks at her with his ocean blue eyes in a way that makes her shift her weight uncomfortablely. He leans to her slowly, giving her time to back away but she doesn't. She remains exactly where she is, still looking into his eyes. When they are only a few inches apart he stops, there is a tender question in his blue depths and she answers it by closing her eyes and the gap between them. Her lips brush over his and he returns the kiss just as tenderly. Their lips move in perfect sync. His hand and hook run up her arms until they make their way to her face and cup it like she is the most precious thing he has ever held in his hand and hook.

Emma doesn't even know why but _this_, this feeling of being something precious, moves her to tears. Nobody has ever held her like this. Of course her parents have held her like she always holds Henry, like she is their everything. But there is a difference between being held by one's parents and being held by someone you, well, you _love_. The pirate breaks away from Emma as he feels her tears on his hand.

"Are you alright, love?" he asks worried and she just smiles at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, his hand and hook still cupping her face. He wipes them away with his thumb tenderly. "Are you alright, love?" he repeats and she nods, leaning to him, bringing her lips to his again. He kisses her back after the briefest moment of hesitation. Her arms wrap around his neck and she falls a little bit forward, bumps into his chest - luckily in his good side - and he moves his hand and hook from her face to her hips and presses her body flush against his so that she's straggling him. Their lips melt into each other and again they move in perfect sync and a strange feeling overcomes her. A feeling of belonging, of being home - finally. Their kiss turns from tender and soft to passionate and hungry when Killian brushes his teeth and tongue over her lower lip and she opens her mouth willingly to let him in. His tongue strokes over hers, they tangle, loose themselves in an endless fight as do both, Emma and Killian. One of her hands finds its way into his hair, his arms snake around her and pull her even closer and she is glad that she already sits because otherwise her knees would have been so weak she wouldn't have been able to stand anymore. His hand and hook run up and down her back while he nips at her buttom lip just to lick it with his tongue afterwards. She moans against his lips and breaks away from him to look at him with hooded eyes.

Killian leans his forehead against hers his eyes are just as clouded with lust as hers. He wonders what happens here because he can't believe that she really is here, that he really holds her like this, but he knows it's real because of the pain at his chest. As she leans forward and presses her chest against his a lets out a painfilled groan and Emma immediately backs away, one of her hands covers her beautiful mouth and she looks guilty.

"I'm so sorry," she pants and tries to get up but Killian holds her back, already missing the feeling of her pressed against him even if it caused him pain.

"It's alright, lass," he says soothingly but she shakes her head.

"No, it's not. I told you I don't want to hurt-" he interrupts her by leaning forward and capture her lips with his. He pulls away again and watches how Emma opens her eyes, an entranced look on her face and he smiles widely because this look is because of him and it takes his breath away and leaves him speechless. But he doesn't need to speak because Emma is there again, sealing his lips with hers as if she senses his speechlessness. She breaks away from him much too soon but then she bends forward, kissing the corner of his mouth, his jawline, his neck. Softly she sucks at his pulse point and he moans, this time not because of pain but because of pleasure. Then she spreads thousands of butterfly kisses on his shoulders and then stops and hovers over his wound. Killian can feel her breath against the cut and then her lips press the lightest of kisses on the sore skin and he tilts his head back, letting out a groan and she looks up at him worried but as she sees him smiling she just smiles back and continues to spread those butterfly kisses all over his upper body.

"Emma," he moans as sje rolls her hips and her lower body brushes over the bulge in his pants. She gives him the same breath taking smile she gave him earlier but this time she looks even more beautiful, her hair in messy curls, her eyes hooded with desire for him, her cheeks flushed and her lips kiss-swollen. This smile not only takes his breath again, this smile pushes him over the edge and into the ocean, never to return again. He wraps his arms around her again and pulls her back to his chest, ignoring the piercing pain this movement causes in his chest. Their mouths find one another, tongues tangle, lips nip, teeth nibble. Tenderness, passion and something that feels much like love. His hand slips underneath her shirt and runs up her back causing her to moan. But then he pulls away from her and she looks at him in confusion.

"What?" she asks, fear in her voice and eyes but it disappears when Killian pecks her shortly.

"It's still raining and I suppose if you want to wear dry clothes tomorrow you should take them off," he says, a wicked smirk on his lips and Emma stands up from his lap. He immediately misses her contact but this feeling fades when the blonde takes off her already ripped shirt, then her jeans, shoes, socks.

"Do you think they have to dry too?" she teases once she stands in front of him in nothing more than her bra and her slip and Killian swallows hard.

"I suppose," he says, his voice dark, filled with lust, his accent thick and both pieces are gone in an instant leaving a completely exposed Emma who watches him expectantly. She tries to look self-confident but he sees the insecurity in her eyes and even though speaking is pretty hard right now he finds the right words to say.

"You're beautiful, Emma," he says and the wide smile on her lips tells him that he found the perfect words. She reaches out her hand and he grabs it without second thought and lets her pull him up on his feet. Skilfully the blonde undoes the laces of his pants and slides them down and then they stand in front of one other in their purest form. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her again and takes a step back, she follows him immediately, unwilling to miss the feeling of his body against hers for only a second. When he stands with his back against the wall he turns them around so Emma is the one with cold stone in her back. They part, both panting and gasping, and he leans his forehead against hers. She looks at him through her lashes and for a moment he can't think of anything else then of how beautiful she looks in his arms and how perfect she it feels to have her right there, her perfect her body pressed flush against his. He closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and he only opens them as he feels how her fingers brush over his skin and come to a rest near his wound.

"Killian?" she asks softly and brushes over the sore skin tenderly, making him moan again.

"What, love?" he replies breathlessly.

"May I try something?" She looks up at him again just in time to see him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Everything you want." Emma rolls her eyes, then closes them, wearing the same concentrated look on her face she wore when she stitched him up. But this time there is no needle, this time her hand shoots a pleasant prickling feeling over his skin and when she draws back he realizes that the pulsing pain he has felt but suppressed until now is gone. He looks down at it. The wound is not fully healed but it looks much better, the blood has dried, the skin doesn't look that red and sore anymore. Speechless he looks up at her and meets her eyes. "You have magic?" he asks surprised. The blonde shrugs.

"Well, yeah. I hope you don't freak out now?" she replies carefully and his respond is a fierce, longing kiss that makes her shiver. He pulls his arms around her and lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him, the cold wall pressing against her back, his lips on hers, his tongue tangling with her own. She groans as he breaks away from her, but she only misses his lips for one moment, then they are on her body again, on her neck, on her shoulder. His tongue darts out and he licks over her sensitive skin, then sucks on it, leaving a mark right above the right side of her collarbone. His hand and hook press in her sides, the cold metal and the wall in her back causing her to shiver. Neverland is a place with extreme variatons in temperature and weather, one minute it's sunny and warm, the next it rains and a cold wind blows. Outside the cave it still rains but the temperatur is warm, not too warm, but pleasant. But the heat between the two of them still causes Emma to sweat. She feels hot everywhere his hand and hook, teeth, lips and tongue touch her, her skin scorches and she feels like she's burning. He lifts his head again to look into her green eyes and he smiles at her so genuinely that it takes her breath away.

"You're amazing," he says and she laughs, kissing him again. While their tongues tangle she rolls her hips so her hot center brushes over his hardened length in an almost torturous way, leaving both, him and her, craving for more. He tilts back his head, another moan escaping his lips and she bends forward, nipping at his buttom lip.

"Take me, Killian." He looks at her in amazement and admiration and she knows she is a goner. There is no turning back anymore and if she would be able to think clear she would be scared because she really hasn't expected to have those kind of feelings for anyone else but Neal. But Rumpelstiltskin's son is gone and her attraction towards the pirate has become so much more than just sexual longing that she almost feels stupid. She has fallen for a pirate, hard and fast, without looking back once and she knows she should feel bad because of Neal but she doesn't. She loved Neal but when she had told him she still loved him she knew it was a lie. She doesn't _love_ him, at least not like that anymore but still... She fell for Killian and she knows she is risking her heart again but all she can think about right now is how good it feels to be so close to him, to have his hand and hook and lips all over her and she can't wait for more.

He places his tip at her entrance and when he finally enters her, her head falls back against the wall and they both moan in unison as he stills his movement when he is completely inside of her. She looks at him, her eyes clouded with desire just to see the same expression in his eyes.

"Emma," he moans and she smiles, sealing his lips with hers. He takes her with slow, deep thrusts and even though it feels like he is torturing her she doesn't complain because it feels too good to risk that he would stop. She digs her nails into his back as he hits just the right spot and sets her whole body on fire _again_. He quickens the pace until he is on the edge of his climax, taking her with quick and hard thrusts, making her gasp and moan everytime he moves in and out of her and hitting that sweet spot again and again until she sees stars even though they are in a cave and the sky outside is still clouded and it's still raining. She comes undone in his arms and he extends her already intensive climax by continuing to thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot until she's shaking and then he lets himself go. His own orgasm floods over him and he lets them sink to the cave floor, still interwined. He slides out of her slowly and she rolls off of him, curling herself into his left, healthy side, her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. Killian looks down at the woman in his arms, her face peaceful and pleased, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She is the one who reminded him of his good side, that he is more than just the vengeful pirate Captain Hook, that underneath the captain is Killian Jones and she is the reason he gave up his revenge, she is the reason he is who he is right now. Emma Swan, the woman who brought him back to life, who put him out of his misery, the woman who saved him. His savior. Killian presses a tender kiss against her temple and she lightly shifts her weight in his arm to look up at him. Her green eyes meet his and she watches him, fear in her eyes. Fear of what comes next, of him pushing her away and again he knows what to say.

"You saved me," he murmurs and Emma chuckles, all her tension leaving her.

"You're cut was not mortally," she replies and he presses a kiss on her forehead. She knows he doesn't mean _that_ but the fact that she gave him back his will to live but neither of them says a word. They leave them unspoken, swirling in the air around them. When he thinks that she is asleep he kisses her on her forehead one more time.

"I think I might love you," he whispers before he drifts to sleep himself. He doesn't see how Emma opens her eyes and looks at him, a smile on her lips that would have send him in the depths of the ocean and he would have drown happily if her smile would have been the reason. But he sleeps and he doesn't see whether the smile on her lips nor the tears of joy in her eyes as she looks up at him lovingly.

"I think I might love you too," she whispers and snuggles closer to him. It is a matter of minutes before she falls asleep in his arms, safe and sound. And for the first time on their journey to Neverland she doesn't dream of loosing Henry but of finding him and return to Storybrooke, together with a pirate who never leaves her side.

**the end**


End file.
